dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice Megumi
'' "You're a victim of your own mind." '' tumblr_nrot23NTv71uees3z4io1_500.jpg General Info 5235730a16c37c7870862ecc1ce9cd1f.jpg Name: Alice Megumi Age: 16 Height: 5'5 Blood Type: B DoB: 2/18/?? Apperance tumblr_nxb4qyQ0lA1rg5mhyjo1_500.png Alice has short silver hair with a longer left bang that initially reaches the bottom of her chin. She also has very soft porcelain skin with a princess-like glow that softens her features, a large bust along with other large assets that she is fairly not afraid to show off with her clothing choices. Her red eyes are styled a little differently, having much more pronounced irises and a mysterious look to them. She usually have a small smirk on her lips but when she's upset she still keeps a small smile but her aura gets a bit dark an eerie and her expression isn't as inviting as it used to be, even though she's pulling off a smile. Overall, Alice almost entirely inherited all her physical traits from her crazy mother. tumblr_nlhikyM1Q31rcwmxvo1_r1_500.png tumblr_nntc1mHd5g1rb7nsgo1_500.jpg tumblr_o020q7Howa1ube1sco1_1280.jpg tumblr_ntag0o7j6V1t01xvho1_500.jpg tumblr_nr01nyBh8n1t95wyvo1_500.gif tumblr_nqlmbcrsNu1qk5qxgo1_1280.gif dbb81d599b90c34812fe05ebc5bd7ab6.jpg Behavior/Personality tumblr_nql4x6EPsq1t95wyvo1_500.gif Alice is very friendly and cheery. She even will talk to her rivals casually, sometimes merely to poke fun at them, something she also inherited from her mother. She also tends to pout when she does not get her way. She is also a modern girl, eager to talk about love and gossip. She is also very cunning, able to manipulate people using reverse psychology to keep her at a local public pool despite the latter's initial disgust at the location. She tends to overreact when she is unhappy, throwing fits or snapping back at people. However, most of these are temporary and she will quickly return to normal in a few minutes. She comes off as very mysterious at times because you never know what she's really ''thinking, she's very unpredictable. She does enjoy reading a lot, and although she may look like the stereotypical princess who let's everyone do her thinking for her, she's very smart and clever, along with that her best subject is science so she's very into chemicals and mixing ingredients. Always be aware of your surroundings near her. tumblr_np199ncvLl1t5kkqfo1_500.png nakiri_alice_by_nobume-d71b1rh.png a884521acc9e35e962d7c3750c4931b6.jpg tumblr_nqaxrke9Qv1suau31o1_540.png tumblr_n4knbwi18E1r8pztbo1_500.jpg Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be un predictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society.Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Student and Warlock. a56d42e353c65f5fa919465837b87f9c.jpg A '''Warlock' is someone who has undergone extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning, and mysterious rituals (which take place at "Warlock schools" such as Oasis) in preparation for becoming an itinerant monster-slayer for hire.Taken in as children, Warlocks are subjected to intense alchemical processes, consumption of mutagenic compounds and relentless physical and chi training to make them dangerous and highly versatile against their vast array of opponents, many of which possess superhuman speed, strength and/or other deadly powers. These procedures ultimately mean that each fully-trained Warlock is a mutant built specifically to hunt and kill inhuman prey. The key permanent results of mutations shared by all Warlocks include: *Sterility (which partially explains selection from the outsiders, as they cannot breed to pass on their traits). Yellow cat-like eyes. *Tremendous resistance to disease (which functions in most cases as complete immunity) and a boosted immune system allowing them to consume large quantities of potions that could prove easily deadly if consumed even in small amounts by a normal man. *Dramatically increased strength, speed, reflexes and endurance, far beyond any normal or well-trained human. A Warlockss physical skills are sufficient to defeat most monsters if combined with extensive training and proper weaponry. *Having the ability to perform simple yet incredibly versatile combat Ninpo in the form of Signs. They were learned and studied from a Dragon Kang Ninpo book. *Accelerated healing that grants quick recovery from injury. *Incredibly long lifespan Rank: Joining the student Newspaper committie. Mirai.jpg 'Fighting Style' Base Style:'''Base Style: Ninjutsu Flow of Battle: Dou She specializes in Brazilian jiu-jitsu, it's a martial art, combat sport, and a self defense system that focuses on grappling and especially ground fighting. Brazilian jiu-jitsu was formed from early 20th century Kodokan Judo ground fighting (Ne-Waza) fundamentals that were taught to Luiz França and Carlos Gracie by master Mitsuyo Maeda. Brazilian jiu-jitsu eventually came to be its own art through the experimentations, practices, and adaptation from the Judo knowledge of Carlos and Hélio Gracie, who then passed their knowledge on to their extended family. BJJ promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using proper technique, leverage, and most notably, taking the fight to the ground, and then applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport grappling tournaments (gi and no-gi) and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense Sparring (commonly referred to as "rolling") and live drilling play a major role in training, and a premium is placed on performance, especially in competition, in relation to progress and ascension through its ranking system. She also practices Judo is a modern martial art, combat and Olympic sport created in Japan in 1882 by Jigoro Kano. Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defenses are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata, 型) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice .A judo practitioner is called a judoka.The user is a master at using any manor of sealing, restraining or incapacitating enemies using a variety of trapping and immobilizing techniques through physical ability alone. ' ' tumblr_nz1f0ieI941rg5mhjo1_400.gif ' 'Weapon of Choice' *Poison bow and arrows: Alice had created a chemical that poisoned only wolves, it could cause paralyzation, loss of feeling to whatever it hits and if it hits a nerve, possibly immediate death along with a piercing immense strike of stinging pain that may last a little over 16 hours. Although it's slightly less harmful to humans and it couldn't kill a human. She specifically made it for her prey and only her prey but if needed to hurt another human it can still cause immense pain. *Poison dipped throwing knives: Alice also uses the same poison for her throwing knives. tumblr_nu67fyswBn1s307p6o1_500.gif Allies/Enemies Enemies- '' "Take a wild guess." tumblr_nw3f60YDMV1r4asiao1_1280.png Allies- Alice_and_Ryo_during_the_Training_Camp.png Alice_dragging_Ryō_and_Akira.png Alice_stumbles_upon_Ryo.png tumblr_ntmatfHwJe1uwuutvo1_540.png 'Background' 82886fbbaabaa49e2733effcdd86a571.jpg Alice grew up in a very wealthy family of chefs, it passed on from generation to generation but most of the wealth they have now was because of her mother who was a very well known chef in their District along with her father, they were the dynamic duo and were basically nothing without each other. They owned a restaraunt named Megumi, of course the family name, and Alice was the assistant chef of the place. Although Alice had no interest in cooking or becoming a chef they couldn't care less what she wanted and forced her into cooking ever since she was 4years old. Her mother was especially hard on her and forced her to work days and nights in the kitchen getting every single recipe correct and if she didn't get it perfeclty she'd have to throw it away and start all over, or she would get a nice hard smack across her face for not being good enough. She only accepted perfection. Alice wasn't bothered by this since it was what she grew up with, of course it would sting and crush her spirit a bit but she just would smile up at her mother with teary eyes and bow afterwards, apologize, then get back to work immediately. She had her hands wrapped in bandages and bandaids almost all the time because of all the cuts she'd get and sores. Unfortunately Alice was an only child so her parents expected a lot from her, especially as she got older. Of course she became an amazing cook but she had no passion for what she was doing, but sadly this was her life and this is what she grew up with. She never really went outside or made friends since she was home schooled and she had nothing to compare her life to, so she couldn't really notice how shitty it actually kinda was. Except she did make very good friends with her homeschool teacher. His name was Mr.Donovan, or just Donovan. He'd come into their home with a huge bright smile and always say "So, what's the damage today?" and he would check out her small cuts and bruises she got from work and bandage her up. It wasn't his job but he cared for the girl and he did have pity for her. He was what kept her smiling and hopeful that one day she'll finally find what she's been dying to do all her life, instead of cooking. They also had a thing for reading fantasy books together, she was very interested in the supernatural and magic. He explained all he knew about it and she listened very carefully as if she believed it were real... but little did she know the man she's been learning from all her life was giving her valid information. They felt a very close connection with each other except Donovan wasn't quite sure why he felt such a strong bond. They were closer than she was with her distant parents who were never home, and always traveling, cooking around the world. He was like the father she never had. Alice wasn't pleased with her life, her real parents couldn't give two shits about her, or what she wanted, she had no friends and always felt alone, except when Mr. Donovan was there. Everything was ok until one foggy night, the moon was very bright this night, and full. Alice was getting ready for her lesson with Mr.Donovan today, she waited for him. Three hours passed. Something felt weird, he wasn't there. She stayed seated on her couch quietly, patiently waiting. Five hours passed. Still no one came in. Eight hours.... Her mother came home but the look on her face was very pale... as if they seen a ghost. "Honey, I want you to stay calm ok?" Alice sat up confused. "Mom, where's Mr.Donovan? It's been eight hours?.... And where's Dad? Doesn't he come home with yo---" But before she could finish her father dragged in a half dead body covered in blood and gushed open wounds. Alice's eyes grew wide. "Mr. Donovan?" She whispered. Her mother held her back. "No Alice. Stay seated, the ambulence is coming right now." Alice screamed. "DONOVAN!?" She shovered her mother out of her way and dashed towards him. She ran to him as he bled away on the floor. "N-No.." He looked up at her with a weak smile. "I knew it.. I know why we have such a close bond." He grabbed her hand tightly. "W-what?" She asked confused. "Don't.. forget all.. I taught you. Ok?" Her eyes were drowning in her tears. "I will never..." His eyes watered up as well, he flinched from the excruciating pain he was feeling. "W-what happened!? Please.." She could barley make out her words as she cried but he just whimpered in agony. "... N-never doubt anything. What you think isn't real... there's always a chance it is.." Those were his last words before he died. She cried into his bloody ripped open chest, she was now covered in blood. "W-why.. why... you.. were my only friend.. the only person I'll ever trust.." She whispered. Ever since then she visited his grave and she promised she'd figure out what happened to him. She spent 2 years trying to figure out and put together pieces how he was attacked. The doctors said they were very abnormal injuries and they had said it might be an animal.... like a big dog or cat. She refused to have another teacher so her parents sent her off to a normal highschool. After that tragedy her personality never really changed, she was still a very happy girl but instead now she was a happy girl who had one goal, she wanted to learn more about magic... and hunt down the werewolf that she believes ripped her bestfriend.. only friend.. right from her hands. Nakiri.Alice.600.1926884.jpg Perks *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Intelligence tumblr_nqml60OajO1unsw1fo1_1280.jpg c55bb934b1f13b22821fabfd2882060e.jpg tumblr_ntg5xbyIFM1szjhwvo1_540.png Chi Form Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. - Seven Silver edges Alice utilizes a bow that she projects when she does make use of projectiles,is made from a special material that has yet to be discovered by mankind as its only present in the Dark Dimensions now. Alice Bow is a matte black, western-style straight bow, with a simple design that was constructed to be resistant enough to fire Chi based projectiles. It is a completely original weapon, a projection whose structure and composition is not directly taken from another hero's bow. She often uses regular arrows for quick and accurate attacks that cost less Chi. Their accuracy is spot-on, and their power is still great enough to bring down houses with a small barrage released in quick succession. Releasing over a dozen arrows at once, they are accurately fired at the opponent whether as a sneak attack or support for another. She is capable of performing shots from various distances, from hundreds of meters away up to four kilometers away from the target. Alice is a holder a visual ability also called “Eagle Eye” that helps with her ability to cool as well as affects the accuracy of bows, allows her to execute his “ultra long-range sniping” precisely even against targets moving at high speeds as long as they are within a four kilometer range. With accuracy transcending the realm of men, it is an ability often used for scouting that is able to fully survey the city simply upon looking down from a high location. Utilizing the "must-have ability" of the Archer class, such strikes greatly differ from his regular arrows, and they are a means to certainly kill the opponent. Differing from his former Japanese shooting method, nocking the arrow in the palm of the left hand, Archer utilizes the traditional European method of nocking the arrow over the back of the left hand. She is skilled enough to mark two enemies and fire a single arrow with the intention of striking both, surpassing the normal rules being unable to alter its course. She can make use of specific strategies to defeat opponents from long range. This attack is called "The Seven Silver Edges". large (1)s.jpg She has 5 of each bow. Each bow having different effects, with the characteristics of the seven deadly sins. *'Lust-' If hit by this arrow it'll unlock a deep desire for Alice, immediately falling for her blanking out completely and falling her every desire and order. *'Sloth-' If this arrow hits it'll cause their body to feel like it's weak and slow. Being hit by a laziness bomb, and exhaustion. *'Gluttony-' If this hits they'll feel a heavy weight pushing down on their body almost holding them in place imparing their movement. *'Envy-' If this arrow is hit the opponent will lose track of thought and think back of a past memory of any jealousy they've had. *'Wrath-' If this hits it'll cause the damaged person feel a rage of anger and destruction creating havoc everywhere, even if they end up hurting themselves except causing no harm to Alice. *'Greed- '''This ability can actually steal away the opponents abilities and cause them to forget one ability of the shooters choice. *'Pride-''' This arrow causes the opponent to lose any determination in themselves and motivation to attack. ee.jpg tumblr_nzhanrKPla1uxx5eco1_540.jpg 'APPROVED BY' Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:Student Category:Warlock Category:Hunter